Project Summary/Abstract The Stanford Unit is part of the Consortium for the Study of Chronic Pancreatitis, Diabetes and Pancreas Cancer (CPDPC), which has 4 signature protocols including the PROCEED, INSPIRRE2, DETECT, and NOD study. Our Clinical Center has actively enrolled participants in all 4 studies. The purpose of this administrative supplement request is to increase enrollment primarily in the NOD and secondarily in the DETECT studies by adding an additional full-time Clinical Research Coordinator to boost enrollment of participants and a part-time Laboratory Science Technician to help process and bank samples according to the current protocols.